TE AMO
by anairamellark18
Summary: Helga G. Pataki se ha pasado sus 16 años sin novio ni amigos. Un día, ella golpea al chico popular de la escuela, Arnold Shortman, por un malentendido. Por alguna razón Arnold parece querer ser amigo de Helga, pero no solo la protege sino que la besa. ¿Cómo reaccionará Helga al beso de Arnold?


_La historia me pertenece más los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

 **CAPITULO 1**

POV HELGA

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Ayer la mascota de la escuela murió, al parecer comió algo que no debía._

 _Recuerdo que ayer vi a tres chicas en la jaula del conejo que se acercaron a darle de comer epazote, recuerdo que yo les dije que no era buena idea darle eso, pero mis compañeras no me hicieron caso._

 _Recuerdo que al día siguiente la maestra nos comunicó que el conejo murió y pregunto a todos los de la clase que paso y recuerdo como una "amiga mía" hablo._

 _-Helga me dijo que los conejos pueden comer de todo, yo le dije que no quería pero ella me forzó – Le dijo a la maestra._

 _-Yo no lo hice, no hice nada –me decía a mí misma ya que nadie me escuchaba, recuerdo que la maestra se me quedo viendo muy molesta, por lo que yo simplemente baje la mirada pero gire a ver a las tres chicas llamándolas, nunca me hicieron caso, por lo que deje de insistir._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Recuerdo que la maestra me regaño y desde ese día no he podido olvidar este suceso, esto paso cuando recién iniciaba la primaria por lo que desde ahí tome una decisión.

Me levante de mi cama para prepararme para ir a clases a la preparatoria, me metí a bañar y desayune con mi hermana.

Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando yo era más pequeña, por lo que mi hermana Olga se encargó de mí, por lo que me despedí de ella y salí para la escuela.

Yo siempre camino para llegar a la escuela, en algunas ocasiones me encuentro con compañeros de la misma preparatoria, ellos me llaman "la callada" y la verdad no me molesta que me llamen así por lo que las y los ignoro.

-Pataki – Dijo una compañera.

Yo simplemente gire a verla y esta hablo: -¿Cuántos años llevas sin un novio? –

Me la quede viendo, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de preguntas por lo que simplemente comencé a caminar para ignorarla escuche que la misma chica que me hablo dijo -¿Me ignoras? –

-Pues, lo que preguntaste fue bastante descortés – Dijo la segunda chica del grupo.

-Cierto, ¡Es obvio que 16 años! – Aseguro la tercera chica mientras que las otras empezaban a reírse.

La verdad es que nunca he tenido un novio es decir, he estado soltera durante 16 años y planeo seguir rompiendo mi record. He tenido algunos supuestos "amigos" en el pasado pero ya aprendí mi lección. Tus amigos siempre te traicionarán tarde o temprano. No necesito esa clase de personas en mi vida.

FIN POV DE HELGA

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Qué mal, lo de ayer fue un asco! Todas la chicas de la preparatoria 121 son lindas y tienen excelente cuerpo, pero cada una de ellas estaba obsesionada contigo. – Dijo Gerald afligido mientras iba caminando con Arnold para llegar a su clase.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto Arnold ya que él no se había percatado de eso.

-¡No me digas que no te diste cuenta! Incluso tenías a la más linda en espera. – Exclamo Gerald desesperado que Arnold no se diera cuenta como las chicas se le ofrecían.

-No me subestimes Gerald y lamento eso. – Dijo Arnold sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

-Entonces, ¿Conseguiste su número? – Pregunto Gerald.

-No – Dijo Arnold

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamo Gerald desesperado de la lentitud de su amigo.

-No tenía para que pedírselo – Dijo Arnold viendo a su amigo que se detuvo y cruzo los brazos.

-¡Era hermosa la chica seguramente quería intercambiar números contigo! Que desperdicio. – Dijo Gerald un poco molesto.

Arnold solo veía a su amigo y dijo -¿Así lo crees? No destacaba mucho comparada con las otras chicas –

Gerald se quedó viendo a Arnold y sonrió diciéndole – Eso esperaba del chico más apuesto de la escuela. Amado por todas y todos, amable con todas y todos. Arnold Shortman–

Arnold no entendía porque decía eso pero se avergonzó con lo que decía por lo que pregunto -¿Aún molestas con eso Gerald? –

-Al parecer, verdaderamente encuentras igual a todas las chicas. – Dijo Gerald.

-No es así, es sólo que no puedo clasificarlas como tú lo haces. – Dijo Arnold negando con su cabeza.

-¡ARNOLD! ¡Buenos días! –

Gerald volteo y vio que venía corriendo Phoebe la chica que le gustaba por lo que se sonrojo y dio un paso estirando sus brazos para abrazarla -¡Phoebe! –

Phoebe lo ignoro por lo que abrazo a Arnold y pregunto -¿Dónde te fuiste anoche? ¡Te llame muchas veces! –

Arnold correspondió el abrazo y contesto –Estaba cenando con unos amigos de la Escuela 121 –

Phoebe se separó de él -¡¿Eh!? ¡Pues deberías haberme invitado! – Reclamo.

-Discúlpame Phoebe, prometo invitarte la próxima vez sin falta – Aseguro Arnold regalándole una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¡vayamos todos a tomar un helado la próxima vez! – Dijo Phoebe emocionada y sonriéndole a Arnold.

-Claro – Dijo Arnold asintiendo con su cabeza.

-¡Nos vemos Arnold! – Dijo Phoebe apresurándose a llegar para su clase.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo todo este tiempo? – Pregunto Arnold a Gerald que se quedó parado.

Gerald giro y vio Arnold -¿Acaso… también quieres quitarme a Phoebe de los brazos? – dijo en tono molesto.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Arnold no entendiendo la actitud de Gerald.

-¡Phoebe es la chica que me gusta! ¡Quiero decir que su cuerpo me gusta! – Exclamo Gerald.

-Es lo único que te gusta de ella – Dijo Arnold con tono molesto.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No solo es su cuerpo! Phoebe es… – Dijo Gerald muy molesto sin darse cuenta que cuando alzo las manos golpeando a la persona que estaba detrás de él.

Arnold no pudo prevenirle a su amigo por lo que se espantó ya que Gerald tiro a una chica que iba pasando.

Gerald inmediatamente volteo y dijo: -perdón –

Helga iba pasando para su salón justo cuando sintió que era golpeada lo que le ocasionó que se cayera escucho la disculpa del chico pero solo volteo e hizo su mirada más molesta.

Arnold y Gerald se la quedaron viendo, no sabían si acercarse ayudarla a levantarla por lo que Gerald dijo: -Oye no fue a propósito –

Helga se levanto decidió ignorarlos y siguió su camino.

Mientras que Arnold solo la observaba intrigado por su comportamiento y Gerald solo negó con la cabeza y dijo: -Como pensaba, es una chica rara –

-¿Quién? – Pregunto Arnold intrigado por saber más de ella.

-¿No la conoces? – Pregunto Gerald sorprendido de que su amigo no supiera de ella.

Arnold simplemente negó con la cabeza y Gerald continuo – Es Helga G. Pataki, estamos en la misma clase pero igual que ahora, nunca la he escuchado hablar. Dudo que alguien haya escuchado su voz alguna vez. No entiendo cuál es su problema. Pero ella definitivamente no es mi tipo – Aseguro.

Arnold estuvo atento a todo lo que dijo Gerald pero seguía viendo el camino por donde se había ido esta chica, nunca en su vida lo había sorprendido una chica como ella lo hizo. Por lo que murmuro.

-Eso es interesante –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían terminado la hora del receso por lo que todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Arnold y Gerald iban con algunas chicas.

-¿Por qué es tan corto el receso, deberían darle más tiempo? – Pregunto Gerald a sus compañeros.

Ninguno de sus compañeros le contesto pero Gerald olvido eso al ver como algunas chicas llevaban mini faldas por lo que al subir las escaleras para sus respectivos salones se podía ver su ropa interior, por lo que Gerald se apresuró para ver si lograba ver algo más por lo que dijo:

-¡Chicas, que valientes son! –

-¡No te acerques! ¡Eres un pervertido Gerald! – Exclamo una chica que iba sosteniéndose su falda para que no lograra ver nada.

-¡No deberían usar faldas tan cortas si no quieren que las vean! – Reclamo Gerald.

Arnold se acercó a su amigo y dijo:- ¡Oye, oye! No las molestes. –

-Pero Arnold, ¡solo las estoy aconsejando! – Se justificó Gerald con Arnold mientras que la chica lo veía mal y regreso con la chica para decirle: -Es mucho peor si intentas esconderlo y la gente creerá que ustedes quieren ser vistas–

-¡Sólo un pervertido como tú pensaría eso! – Exclamo la chica ya molesta con Gerald.

Arnold simplemente observaba a su amigo y negaba con la cabeza mientras que su compañera de salón le hablaba.

-Por cierto, Arnold fuiste a cenar con las chicas de la escuela 121 ayer, ¿verdad? ¿Fue como citas a ciegas? –

-No, solo comimos. – Dijo Arnold

-¡Qué injusto! ¡Deberías salir con nosotras también! ¡Somos tus compañeras de escuela! – Exclamo la chica que le estaba reclamando a Gerald ya que se acercó a Arnold y dejo a Gerald solo.

-Si, por supuesto. Podríamos hacerlo– Dijo Arnold sonriéndoles.

-¡Entonces es una promesa! – Dijo su compañera de clase emocionada.

Gerald simplemente observo este intercambio, molesto de que nuevamente las chicas se iban con Arnold. Pero observo que en la escalera estaba subiendo otra chica y murmuro.

-¡Oh, qué extraño, hasta la rodilla! Eso también tiene su encanto – Razono Gerald.

Gerald se refería al largo de la falda que llevaba la chica que estaba subiendo las escaleras. Gerald subió detrás de la chica con la intención de subirle la falda, la chica no se había dado cuenta de esto.

Arnold noto como Gerald se estaba acercando pero no podía moverse porque las chicas lo estaban rodeando.

Gerald murmuro –La chica que está usando esta falda es… - Mientras que su mano levanto la orilla de la falda de la chica.

La chica se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien levanto su falda y Gerald igualmente se detuvo ya que no veía que la chica girará pero luego la reconoció por lo que dijo:-Oh, es Pataki – Desilusionado de que no fuera otra chica.

Arnold por fin logro hacer a un lado a sus compañeras y subió los escalones para estar al lado de Gerald y dijo: -¡Oye, Gerald! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – En tono molesto.

Gerald se sorprendió del tono de voz que uso Arnold por lo que solo se lo quedo viendo.

Helga ya no aguantaba más, por lo que en ese momento exploto, por lo que levanto su pierna y le dio una patada al sujeto que se había atrevido a tocarla así.

Lamentablemente la patada se dirigió a Arnold y el solo pudo levantar su brazo y caer los escalones que subió, por lo que Arnold cayó sentado y viendo a Helga que se veía bastante molesta porque tenía el ceño fruncido.

Helga escucho como las chicas que estaban ahí dijo: -¡Qué alguien ayude! –

-¿Arnold estas bien? – Pregunto Gerald preocupado por su amigo y avergonzado de lo que había provocado.

-Todos dicen "no fue a propósito. ¡Entonces, ¿por qué sigue ocurriendo?! ¡Déjame sola, idiota! ¡Muérete! – Grito Helga a los dos sujetos que estaba viendo, por lo que cuando termino de hablar giro y se fue.

-¡Qué cruel! ¡Todo fue culpa de Gerald! ¿Arnold? – Dijo una chica.

Arnold se quedó observando a la chica, ni una chica le había hablado de esa forma, pero la entendía, él hubiera reaccionado igual que ella si lo hubieran molestado. Escuchaba que las chicas le estaban preguntado algo y Gerald lo veía avergonzado pero él solo quería ver a esa chica rubia ya cuando la perdió de vista se empezó a carcajear.

Gerald no entendía porque su amigo se estaba carcajeando por lo que se asustó que tal y el golpe le dio en la cabeza y le afecto. Por lo que pregunto. -¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? –

Arnold dejo de reírse por lo que solo dijo. –Helga Pataki. –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había terminado el día de escuela por lo que Helga se levantó inmediatamente de su lugar, sentía como sus compañeros del salón se la quedaban viendo, seguramente ya se habían enterado lo que paso pero la verdad poco le importaba, esperaba que así ya no la molestaran.

Helga llego a su casillero para guardar sus cosas y cuando lo abrió vio que había varias notas por los que las tiro todas al piso, solo tomo una y decía:

 **"** **¿Quién patea a un chico inocente? ¡Discúlpate, estúpida!"**

Helga observo esa nota sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercó a ella.

-Helga Pataki, hola. – Dijo Arnold caminando junto a ella y saludándola.

Helga vio que la mano con la que la saludaba este chico tenía la palma morada y recordó que fue la mano que recibió su patada. Por lo que solo se lo quedo viendo un momento pero giro la vista.

-¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto Helga.

-Pensaba en disculparme – Dijo Arnold sinceramente y viéndola de frente.

-disculparte… ¿Por qué? – Dijo Helga confundida.

-Pues fue mi amigo quien lo hizo. Gerald fue el que te levantó la falda. Es mi mejor amigo. Escuché que ustedes dos están en la misma clase. – Dijo Arnold un poco avergonzado.

-No lo sé… No hablo con mis compañeros – Dijo Helga cerrando su casillero.

-A él solo le importan las chicas, pero realmente es un buen tipo. Aunque te entiendo que aun sigas enojada, Helga, perdóname. –Dijo Arnold notando que Helga no le dirigía la mirada.

-N-no, yo también debería disculparme contigo por patearte accidentalmente – Dijo Helga muy nerviosa

Arnold se empezó a reír y Helga se volteó a verlo pensando que se estaba burlando de ella, Arnold noto esto por lo que dijo: - Perdón, es que… ¿Quién patea así a alguien? – Pregunto Arnold tratando de aguantarse la risa.

Helga se sonrojo por lo que decía Arnold y bajo la mirada, le molestaba que este sujeto se estuviera riendo justo enfrente de ella, por lo que se quedó callada.

Arnold se percató que Helga estaba sonrojada pero con la mirada baja. –Lo lamento Helga –

-¿Ya terminaste? – Pregunto Helga con tono molesto y sin verlo.

-Yo pienso que eres interesante, Helga. – Dijo Arnold viendo que Helga le daba la espalda.

-¿Interesante? ¿Es interesante burlarse de mí? – Pregunto Helga con tono de voz dudoso al principio pero después cambio a molesto y sin entender a qué se refería él.

-No me refiero a eso. Eres una persona interesante, del tipo que me gusta. – Dijo Arnold muy seguro de lo que decía.

-No logro entender – Dijo Helga aun dándole la espalda.

-Para mí, interesante es… cómo decirlo… - Decía Arnold sin saber cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

-No me importa – Dijo Helga empezando a caminar para la salida de la escuela.

Arnold se quedó ahí parado viendo como Helga se iba sin dejarlo terminar lo que quería decir. Por lo que se apresuró a alcanzarla.

Helga ya estaba saliendo de la escuela y sintió que alguien le llamaba por lo que se asustó ya que iba pensando.

-Oye – Dijo Arnold levemente agitado por la carrera que hizo para alcanzarla.

Helga estaba espantada de que nuevamente este sujeto la seguía por lo que pregunto: -¿Necesitas algo de nuevo? –

-Seamos amigos. – Dijo Arnold muy seguro a Helga.

-¿eh? – Dijo Helga sin entender para que quería a un amigo y más uno como él.

-Intercambiemos teléfonos – Dijo Arnold sacando su celular.

Helga pensó de qué me serviría intercambiar mi teléfono con el de él, yo estoy muy feliz con mi teléfono. Por lo que contesto: -No –

Arnold noto la expresión de duda en Helga por lo que se explicó: -Me refiero a intercambiar números Helga no nuestros celulares – Dijo Arnold.

Helga se sonrojo porque había entendido mal y Arnold lo noto por lo que solo le sonrió.

-Aun así, no quiero – Dijo Helga.

-Ya veo – Dijo Arnold totalmente decepcionado por lo que empezó a buscar un papel y su lapicero diciendo: -Entonces aquí tienes, toma, puedes llamarme cuando quieras – Dijo Arnold entregándole un pedazo de hoja con su nombre y teléfono a Helga.

Helga tomo el pedazo de hoja que Arnold le ofrecía y con la otra mano buscando algo y dijo: -Te lastimaste la mano cuando te di aquella patada, ¿cierto? Toma. – Helga le dio una bandita a Arnold.

Arnold se la quedo viendo cuando le ofreció la bandita por lo que lo tomo y aunque estaba levemente sonrojado dijo: -Gracias Helga, pero no podré cubrir mi herida con esta pequeña… – sorprendido con la amabilidad de Helga.

Helga saco de su bolsa una tira con varias banditas entregándoselas a Arnold y dijo: -Con esto debe bastar, ¿no? Si llegas a necesitar más, dímelo –

Arnold solo bromeaba pero se dio cuenta que Helga no entendía eso por lo que se sorprendió cuando le entrego toda la tira de banditas, aun sonrojado y avergonzado dijo: -No, no es necesario. –

-Bien, ahora sí, me despido – Dijo Helga dejando a Arnold parado y ella empezó a caminar.

Arnold la llamo nuevamente. –Helga, muchas gracias y nos vemos luego. – mostrándole la tira de banditas y sonriéndole.

Helga se lo quedo viendo por lo que inmediatamente se puso a correr para escapar de él.

Arnold al ver como ella corría muy apresurada se preguntó en voz alta -¿Me odiará? –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV HELGA

Iba caminando para mi trabajo y pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día de escuela además de la insistencia que tenía ese chico conmigo, me sorprendió bastante. Hace mucho que no hablaba tanto en la escuela y ese chico me dio su número telefónico en este pedazo de papel. Aun recordaba cómo me sonrió cuando me agradeció por las banditas que le di, así que aún hay gente que puede sonreír de esa manera.

No Helga, no te enfoques en eso hermana, recuerda lo que hemos aprendido, no lo necesitamos, hemos estado bastante bien sin nadie a mi lado además no tengo razón alguna para llamarlo de todos modos. Por lo que guarde ese papel en mi bolsa y me apresure para mi trabajo para que no se me hiciera tarde.

Hoy me tocaba trabajar en la caja, la verdad no me molestaba hacerlo por lo que estaba esperando a que llegara alguien por lo que me puse arreglar los estantes que estaban a mí alrededor.

FIN POV HELGA

En la tienda donde trabajaba Helga y mientras ella ordenaba se encontraba un hombre de unos veintitantos que la observaba atentamente desde sus largas piernas como su delgado cuello, definitivamente le gustaba esa chica por lo que escogió lo que iba a comprar y se acercó a la caja para pagar, él había notado que ella lo atendería por lo que eso lo hizo sonreír y disfrutar más de ella.

Helga termino de acomodar los estantes por lo que regreso a la caja y empezó a respirar profundo para olvidarse del día de escuela que la había alterado, escucho que alguien le hablaba.

-Disculpe, quisiera comprar esto.- Dijo el hombre que estaba enfrente de Helga.

-Está bien – Dijo Helga recibiendo en sus manos los productos y marcándolo en la caja registradora.

Mientras que el sujeto la seguía observando pero aún más de cerca por poco no escucha lo que la cajera le preguntaba.

-Su pago será en efectivo o con tarjeta – Dijo Helga.

-En efectivo. – contesto el sujeto, mientras recorría con su mirada los labios de la chica, su cuello, su piel tan blanca y seguramente se sentiría tan sueva y veía que tenía un gafete en donde se leía "Helga G. Pataki"

Helga noto esa mirada por lo que se empezó a sentir un poco incomoda con la presencia de ese sujeto, por lo que se apresuró a marcar todos los productos y dijo: - Su total es de 27 dólares con 90 centavos. –

El sujeto le entrego un billete por lo que Helga saco el cambio y se lo entrego en su mano, pero sintió como el sujeto levemente le acariciaba su mano por lo que inmediatamente la retiro.

-Tú… No es nada. Lamento molestarte. - Dijo el sujeto a Helga negando con su cabeza de que olvidara que iba a hablarle. Por lo que se volteó para irse pero le dio una leve sonrisa que Helga detecto y eso le causo aún más desconfianza.

Cuando Helga vio salir al sujeto se relajó por un momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helga llego a su casa ya al anochecer pero paso de prisa sin saludar a su hermana Olga, Olga noto esto por lo que dijo.

-¿hermanita está todo bien? –

-Sí, no te preocupes – Dijo Helga corriendo a encerrarse a su habitación.

Olga escucho como Helga se encerraba por lo que negó con la cabeza y siguió preparando la cena.

POV HELGA.

Llegue inmediatamente acostarme en mi cama y sacando el papel donde estaba anotado el número de Arnold Shortman, lo miraba fijamente diciéndome no le des importancia a estas cosas, de todas formas, él va a traicionarte. Por lo que metí nuevamente ese papel a mi bolsa y me quede dormida.

FIN POV DE HELGA

Era martes por lo que Arnold al llegar a la escuela se puso a buscar a Helga por todos lados hasta que la encontró que iba caminando con un libro entre sus manos por lo que dijo.

-Helga – Sacudiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

Helga lo escucho pero prefirió ignorarlo por lo que siguió caminando.

POV DE ARNOLD

Me quede parado con la mano levantada y sin entender porque ella no me saludaba, no se supone que habíamos quedado ayer como amigos, entonces porque ella me ignora. Pero no me daré por vencido la seguiré buscando.

FIN POV DE ARNOLD

Por lo que Arnold la espero afuera de la escuela y la llamo, pero nuevamente lo ignoraba y así fue todo ese día.

El día miércoles Arnold decidió seguirla por lo que dijo. –Helga. –

Helga fastidiada de que él no entendiera que no lo necesitaba que no quería su amistad dijo: -Deja de usar mi nombre. –

-¿Por qué no me has llamado? He estado esperando tu llamada Helga. – Pregunto Arnold un poco decepcionado de que Helga nunca le marco.

-No me sigas y no recuerdo haber dicho que te llamaría – Dijo Helga molesta con él.

-Cierto, pero aun así… - Dijo Arnold tratando de justificarse.

-¡Odio hablar por teléfono! – Exclamo Helga a Arnold muy enojada.

-¿eh? ¿Nunca hablas con tus amigos? – Pregunto Arnold con duda.

Helga se detuvo y saco su celular e inmediatamente puso sus contactos y se lo enseño a Arnold diciendo: -No tengo amigos. Sólo tengo el número de mi casa, el número de Olga y el de mi trabajo. –

Arnold no le creía hasta que vio el celular de Helga y efectivamente solo tenía lo que ella le decía por lo que se sorprendió.

-Las personas se traicionan unas a otras fácilmente y las escuelas están llenas de personas que necesitan a un chivo expiatorio. Todos pretender ser amables con los demás pero te dejan solo cuando la situación se vuelve inconveniente. No me interesa convertirme en amiga de personas como esa. – Dijo Helga segura de lo que decía por lo que guardo su celular y empezó a caminar.

-¡No todos son como tú dices! – Exclamo Arnold, no creía que Helga tuviera esas ideas.

Helga se volteo a verlo tan tranquila y le sonrió agregando: -Si lo son. No necesito tener amigos. – y continuo caminando dejando a Arnold ahí parado.

Arnold no supo que más decirle por lo que la dejo irse y él se quedó pensando cómo hacer cambiar de idea, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que lo llamaba.

-Arnold, aquí estabas – Dijo Phoebe sonriéndole y a su lado se encontraba Gerald.

-¿sigues distrayéndote? – Pregunto Gerald a Arnold.

-¿distrayéndome? – Dijo Arnold no entendiendo lo que preguntaba Gerald.

-Nada olvídalo – Dijo Gerald.

-¡Arnold, ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar ese helado que me prometiste?! ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo Phoebe emocionada de salir con él.

Arnold no tenía ganas de eso, pero se quedo viendo a Phoebe por lo que solo sonrió y dijo: -Tienes razón, vamos –

-¡estupendo! – Dijo Phoebe sonriéndole.

-¿A quién invitaremos? ¡Hablo de chicas bonitas, claro! – Dijo Gerald emocionado también.

-¡cielos! Gerald, ¿nunca te vas a dar por vencido? – Dijo Phoebe viendo a Gerald y negando con su cabeza.

-Pues mientras más chicas, mejor, ¿verdad? – Dijo Gerald a su amigo Arnold.

-Sigues con eso… - Dijo Phoebe en tono de voz resignado.

-Pero yo me conformo si tú estás ahí, Phoebe – Dijo Gerald. Mientras que los tres iban caminando para sus respectivos salones.

Rhonda vio pasar a los tres mosqueteros como ella los llamaba a los amigos de Arnold por lo que se quedó viendo a Arnold y negó con la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV DE HELGA.

Ya era mi hora de salida del trabajo por lo que me despedí de todos mis compañero y ayude a cerrar la tienda, normalmente nosotros cerrábamos a las 8:30 pm pero hoy estuvo a reventar la tienda en el último minuto por lo que fuimos cerrando a las 9 de la noche, ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, por lo que me despedí de todos y empecé a caminar para mi casa, afortunadamente la distancia entre mi casa y la tienda no era mucha.

Iba pasando una calle pero sentí una mirada por lo que gire mi cabeza y vi que contra esquina a donde yo me encontraba, estaba el sujeto del lunes, eso no era coincidencia o ¿sí?

Por lo que acelere mi paso para tratar de perderlo, mi corazón iba a mil y esperaba que no me pasará nada malo. Note que después de unas tres calles que había caminado y gire mi vista no lo encontré hasta que volteo del otro lado lo vi que estaba muy cerca de mí, por lo que di vuelta en esa calle y entre a una tienda que estaba abierta las 24 horas.

Me fui hasta al fondo de la tienda para que el sujeto no me viera, por lo que saque mi celular y empecé a llamar a casa, un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres y nadie contestaba.

¡Ese tipo es el cliente que siempre va a la tienda! ¿Acaso nuestras casas quedan en la misma dirección? Aunque no se ha movido desde que entré aquí y me está mirando. No es una coincidencia, ¿y si me ha estado acosando? ¡Olga! ¡Contesta el teléfono!

No sé qué hacer, hasta que recordé ese número que tanto me torturo estos días por lo que debía intentarlo y ver qué pasa.

FIN POV HELGA.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV DE ARNOLD

Me encontraba en la cafetería con varias compañeras de la escuela incluyendo a Phoebe y Gerald todos platicaban de las clases y sus vidas románticas, excepto yo.

Yo aún seguía pensando en Helga y la última plática que tuve con ella, no entendía porque ella era así pero en definitiva él quería ser su amigo y cambiarle esa manera de pensar de los demás.

Vi que una de mis compañera me hablaba por lo que antes de preguntarle qué pasaba, sentí que mi celular vibraba por lo que lo saque inmediatamente y vi que en la pantalla era un número que no tenía registrado por lo que conteste.

-¿Hola? – Dije un poco dudoso.

-esto… soy yo, Helga Pataki, ¡ayúdame por favor! – Escuche a Helga decir totalmente desesperada, no necesitaba que me dijera que era ella, cuando dijo la primera palabra la reconocí inmediatamente y eso me sorprendió bastante de que ella me hablara cuando me dijo que no me llamaría.

-Claro Helga, tú dime y tranquilízate. ¿Dónde estás ahora? – Dije un poco nervioso.

-Estoy en una tienda que está a dos cuadras de la escuela –Dijo Helga muy nerviosa.

-Iré enseguida, no te muevas de ahí – conteste aún más nervioso de que le pasará algo a Helga.

-Está bien – Dijo Helga y colgó.

Por lo que pedí disculpas a mis compañeras y amigos, salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Helga, se notaba muy nerviosa y con un tono de pánico o miedo por lo que era mejor apresurarme.

Mientras corría iba repasando la llamada de Helga, ¿Qué le pasaría para que me buscara? No me quejaba al contrario estaba feliz de que me llamara pero yo pensaba que sería diferente la situación.

Llegue a la tienda por lo que entre y empecé a buscar a Helga hasta que la vi que estaba en el pasillo de frituras y pregunte un poco agitado: -¿Qué pasa Helga? –

Vi como Helga estaba toda encorvada y viendo hacia la ventana diciendo: - Ehm, ese hombre que está afuera, es un cliente frecuente de la tienda en la que trabajo pero hoy me siguió cuando salí de trabajar y terminé aquí. –

Yo volteé a ver hacia donde me señalaba Helga y pude ver que efectivamente había un tipo que estaba viendo constantemente hacia la tienda específicamente hacia la entrada de la puerta, gire mi mirada para ver a Helga la vi bastante nerviosa y espantada por lo que pregunte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí Helga? –

Helga inmediatamente me contesto –Unos 35 minutos, creo… -

Me espante y me enoje a la vez definitivamente ese tipo estaba acosándola, por lo que le grite:

-¡Entonces, definitivamente es un acosador! –

Justo cuando termine de hablar vi como Helga cerraba los ojos y se espantaba más por mi grito y ella desesperada dijo: -¡Aun así, no sé qué tengo que hacer! Olga no me contesta y no sé a quién más recurrir –

Note que mi grito altero más a Helga por lo que fui al congelador y escogí dos paletas de hielo y fui a pagarlas, esto lo hice para relajarme, no podía estar igual de alterado que ella, por lo que eso funciono.

Vi que Helga se acercó a mí y hablo. -¿Shortman? –

Era la primera vez que ella se dirigía a mí pero con mi apellido me hacía sentir más viejo, pero decidí no decirle nada, ya habrá tiempo para corregirla por lo que simplemente dije. –Mande –

-¿Compraste paletas? – Me pregunto Helga no entendiendo por qué lo hice, obvio no le iba a decir la verdad por lo que busque una excusa.

-Corrí hasta aquí Helga, así que me dio calor – Le dije sonriéndole y entregándole otra paleta que había comprado para ella.

Helga negó con la cabeza y le pregunte -¿Qué pasa? No quieres – Dije preocupado.

-No es eso, es que esa paleta tiene fresa y yo soy mortalmente alérgica a ella – Vi como Helga se sonrojaba al explicarme esto por lo que negué con la cabeza y la fui a cambiar.

-Entiendo lo que dices Helga. – Le dije a Helga por lo que me acerque a ella y puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros, note que cuando apoye mi mano en sus hombros ella se tensó pero decidí ignorarlo y dije. –Bien vamos. –

-espera. – Escuche que decía Helga pero decidí ignorarla. Por lo que la jale del hombro y salimos de la tienda.

Vi como Helga agachaba la mirada ya que el sujeto que la estaba siguiendo estaba del otro lado de la calle pero justo enfrente de la salida de la tienda, por lo que me lo quede viendo, vi que el sujeto puso mala cara pero no me importo.

-No te preocupes Helga, todo estará bien – Le dije a Helga mientras el acosador se acercó a nosotros.

-Tú, ¿Quién es ese chico? – Pregunto el acosador a Helga

Vi como Helga agachaba aún más su cabeza y cerraba los ojos fuertemente por lo que la llama.

-Helga, te amo –

Vi como Helga se me quedaba viendo sin entender nada pero yo simplemente le sonreí para que se tranquilizara y procedí a besarla.

Note que ella era más alta que las demás chicas y tal vez yo le ganaba por unos cinco centímetros por lo que no se me complico en besarla, note que ella no correspondía el beso pero tampoco se alejaba por lo que me alegraba que tal vez ella ya había captado mi idea.

Abrí mis ojos y vi como el acosador nos observaba molesto por lo que yo también lo vi aún más molesto si se podía. Por lo que el acosador empezó alejarse de nosotros.

Deje que el beso durara un poco más de lo que seria y no entendía por qué pero me había encantado besarla, pero era momento de alejarme por lo que lo hice cuidadosamente y dije.

-Parece que se fue. – No escuche que Helga me contestará por lo que me preocupe y la llame.

-¿Helga? – Vi que ella no reaccionaba pero su cara estaba levemente sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban demasiado.

FIN POV DE ARNOLD.

POV HELGA

Un beso, no entiendo como paso esto, justo aquí, en este momento… me dieron mi primer… beso.

FIN POV DE HELGA

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **HOLA, LES PRESENTO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, A MI ME ENCANA ESCRIBIRLA Y ASI.**

 **COMO SE DIERON CUENTA EN ESTA HISTORIA ARNOLD Y HELGA SE CONOCEN HASTA QUE LLEGAN A LA PREPARATORIA, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO LOS DEJARE JUNTOS, AL CONTRARIO ESTARAN JUNTOS SOLO QUE AHORA EL QUE ESTARÁ MÁS INTERESADO SERA ARNOLD, AHORA QUISE CAMBIAR VARIAS COSAS, A VER QUE TAL ME QUEDO.**

 **SALUDOS Y QUE ESTEN BIEN, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO EN UN REVIEW.**


End file.
